Keep Your Kids Close
by showtunediva
Summary: A shooting occurs at Frederick and Joanne's middle school. This story describes how the children and their families deal with those events. Rated M for a suicide in chapter 4.
1. The Shooting

**Keep Your Children Close**

Notes After seeing the stories in the news this week about the school shooting in Nevada and the murder of the high school teacher in Danvers Mass I decided to write a one shot in which a school shooting happens at Frederick and Joanne's middle school. My thoughts and prayers are with all those involved in these tragedies, I own no characters from Annie, Frederick and Joanne are my own creation. They are 11 years old by this point and in 6th grade. This is set the fall of Molly's senior year in college.

It was a typical Monday morning in the Warbucks household. Fall had arrived and Joanne and Frederick had recently celebrated their 11th birthday. Grace could not believe how fast her youngest children were growing up. It seemed as if it was only yesterday she rocked them to sleep in the nursery at the mansion as infants. While their intial adjustment to moving to Queens had been difficult they were very well adjusted now. Grace had started her fifth year of teaching at Northside Elementary School at the end of August where she taught 4th grade.

She walked Frederick and Joanne out to the bus stop at 6:45am that morning. "I love you both. Have a great day." she kissed her children on the top of the head,

"We love you too Mama." Joanne said. The bus came and they boarded. Grace walked up the driveway and went back in the house to finish getting ready for work.

Little did anyone in the Warbucks family know what kind of drama would unfold in school that day.

At around 10:45 am a phone call came to Grace's classroom. "Mrs. Warbucks, please come down to the office. There's an urgent call for you."

Grace rarely received any phone calls at work. She hoped nothing was wrong with Joanne and Frederick. Her students were in art class so she walked down to the office right away. When she got there she picked up the phone right away. It was her Mrs. Pugh.

"Grace, sweetheart. I'm so sorry to call you at work."

Grace noticed right away that her surrogate mother's voice sounded nervous. "What's wrong Mama?"

"We just got a call from the middle school. A student bought a gun to school today and started a rampage. The school is on lockdown."

Grace's heart rate quickened. 'My babies.' she thought to herself

"Why would anyone bring a gun to school?" Grace asked.

"No one has any clue of a motive."

"Are Frederick and Joanne alright?"

"As far as I know they are safe in their classrooms. No one is even allowed to go outside in the hallway because the gunman is still on the loose."

"Thank you for calling Mama. I'll see you when I get home this afternoon."

Grace went through the motions of the rest of the morning. At lunch she sat in the teacher's room staring blankly at the wall. Another teacher named Stacey Eriksson sat down next to her.

"Are you alright Grace?"

Grace shook her head. "My mother called me a little while ago and told me there is a shooter on the loose at the middle school."

"Are your children all right?"

Grace shrugged. "I have no idea. I hope they are safe. I am really worried about them."

Stacey put a comforting arm around Grace. "I'm sure they will be fine Grace. They must be really scared though. I can only imagine the thoughts that must be running though their heads."

At the end of the day Grace drove back to the apartment. The front door burst open and Joanne flew outside. Grace picked her daughter up immediately and hugged her close not wanting to let her go.

"Oh Mama, today was so scary." Joanne had tears in her eyes.

"I know baby girl. I am so glad you and your brother are safe. I have been worried about you two all day."

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too sweetheart."

That night as they were getting ready for bed Oliver pulled Grace into the familiar embrace that she loved so much. "Are you alright darling?"

Grace shook her head. " I'm certainly glad that Frederick and Joanne were not hurt today. I was so worried about them. This situation could have had a far more terrible outcome."

"That child should be locked up in juvenile detention!"

"Does anyone know who it is?"

Oliver nodded solemnly. " I dismissed Frederick and Joanne from school early today. Frederick said his friend's older brother was the one who had the gun."

"Which friend?"

"Casey Abramson's brother Darryl. He's in 8th grade. "

"What would possess him to bring a gun to school and go on a rampage to harm innocent people?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. " I haven't the slightest idea. The principal and the police are looking into that. Hopefully we will more details in the next couple days"

"Was anyone injured?"

" Yes, but thankfully not too seriously."

There was a tap on the door.

""Come in." Grace answered. Joanne peeked her head in the room. She didn't say anything.

Oliver took his daughter's hand gently. " Did you want to talk to Mom and Dad about what happened today darling?"

Joanne nodded.

"Come on, let's all sit down together on the bed."

Oliver, Grace and Joanne sat down on the bed. Grace pulled Joanne into her lap and kissed her forehead gently.

"I have never been so scared before." Joanne whispered.

"Are you scared to go to school tomorrow sweetheart?" Oliver asked.

Joanne nodded. "A little bit." she whispered

"You have nothing to be afraid of. The gunman was taken to the police station for questioning."

"I don't want him to go to jail Daddy!"

Grace was angry that this had happened and that her daughter was afraid to go to school. "We understand the gunman is Frederick's friend's brother. Have you ever met him before?"

Joanne nodded. "My friend Jasmine's older sister Anna dates Darryl. They've been dating since May. Darryl has been over their house a few times when I've been over there."

"Was he ever mean to you?"

Joanne shook her head. " No, he wasn't. That's why this is so surprising. I don't understand it at all."

Oliver looked at his daughter solemnly. " Nobody understands why this happened sweetheart. The police and your principal are investigating it."

"Two other people were shot today trying to protect groups of other people in the 8th grade hallway."

Grace was surprised to hear this. " Are they okay?"

Joanne shrugged. "The ambulance had to come to take them to the hospital. I don't know how badly they were injured."

"Did you want to sleep with us tonight angel?" Oliver asked.

Joanne nodded.

"Go on and get your pajamas on. We'll have a slumber party."

"Okay."

Joanne left the room.

"She's really shaken up by this." Oliver said to Grace.

"I am too. I think we should go to the school to talk to the principal and get more details about this Oliver."

"We'll have to wait. Who knows how long it will take the police to complete the investigation."

Joanne came back five minutes later.

"Let's all get some shut eye. Hopefully things will be a bit less confusing in the morning." Oliver said as he kissed his wife and daughter softly on their foreheads. "Good night my beautiful girls."

"Good night." Grace whispered.

After snuggling down under the covers Grace felt Joanne curl into her side.

"Mama, I love you and Daddy so much." Joanne whispered.

"We love you too baby girl. Get some sleep." Grace kissed her youngest daughter on the cheek.

A few days later there was a letter sent home to all the parents in the middle school about the shooting. Grace's heart broke when she read it.

Oliver came into the kitchen and noticed the distressed look on his wife's face. "What's wrong Grace?"

"Joanne and Frederick brought this letter home from the principal today. It's about the shooting."

"What does it say?"

Grace choked up. "It says that the police investigation revealed that Darryl had gotten into a fight with his mother the previous night about something related to his relationship with Jasmine's sister. I guess Jasmine's mother thinks that they are too young to date so she and her husband want them to break up."

"Does Darryl's mother agree with Jasmine's mother?"

"Yes."

" Well I suppose 8th grade is too young to date. I mean they are only 13. Annie and Molly waited awhile before they started to date."

"Is there any other motive related to the shooting?"

"The police are still investigating but I think that's something they are looking into further."

"How did he get the gun?"

"That wasn't really touched upon in the letter."

"Did they say who was injured?

Grace nodded. "Darryl fired into two groups of students in the 8th grade hallway. Jasmine's sister was in one of those groups of people but she wasn't seriously injured. Two teachers and two students were transported to the hospital with minor injuries. Anna was one of the students transported to the hospital."

"Did he shoot himself?"

Grace shook her head. " No. He's still alive. He's in police custody for a few days. He won't be back in school for at least another week."

Oliver was furious. " He's a punk Grace! He shouldn't go back to school. He should be locked up in juvenile detention!"

"It's not fair to pass judgment on someone we don't know that well."

Oliver scoffed. "I know him well enough. I saw him at all of Frederick and Casey's soccer games the past couple years. His father has been recently complaining that Darryl hangs out with a bad group of kids outside of school."

"Do you suppose this might be drug related?"

Oliver shrugged. "I wouldn't be too surprised."


	2. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

**Keep Your Children Close Chapter 2**

Parent teacher conferences took place at the middle school two weeks after the shooting on Monday evening. The 6th grade was split up in to two teams of four teachers and Joanne and Frederick were on different teams. Oliver went to talk to Joanne's teachers and Grace went to talk to Frederick's teachers. Both conferences started at 6:30. Joanne had the same teachers that Molly had in 6th grade several years before so Oliver was familiar with what they expected of their students.

The parents went through the regular schedule that their students had for the school day. For fourth period Oliver met with Joanne's homeroom teacher again since she was also her English teacher. After she met with the full group of parents she asked to talk to Oliver privately.

"Is anything wrong Mrs. Williams?" Oliver asked

The teacher nodded her head. "Joanne has not been doing very well dealing with the aftermath of the shooting."

. "What seems to the be the trouble?"

"Well normally your daughter is very excited about her studies and doing group activities with her friends. Since the shooting she has been very withdrawn from the other students and it is very concerning to me."

Oliver was very shocked to hear this. "Why is she so withdrawn?"

The teacher shrugged. " I think when events like this happen people have different ways of processing things. I know her best friend Jasmine is the sister of the girl who dated the shooter. Maybe she just hasn't come to terms with that yet.. I think Jasmine has been having trouble dealing with this as well. She is a lot of the same classes as Joanne."

Have her grades been suffering?"

Mrs., Williams nodded. "She usually gets As and Bs in English and Social Studies. She is now getting between B-s and C+s."

"What can we do to help her?"

"Maybe you should get together with Jasmine and her parents and see if you can all talk about the shooting in a group.. see if Jasmine and Joanne are experiencing similar emotions. They could both be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. "

"Okay. I will talk to my wife and we can see when we can get together with Jasmine in her parents. We're willing to help our kids get through this any way we can.

The conferences were over by 8:30. Oliver met Grace in the lobby of the school and they headed for the car.

"Everything going alright with Frederick?"

Grace shook her head. "Apparently he's been having a hard time dealing with the aftermath of the shooting. His academics are affected slightly. I'm concerned."

Oliver nodded "Joanne's teacher said the same thing. She said that Jasmine has been having trouble as well. Did Frederick's teacher mention anything at all about Casey having difficulties."

Grace nodded.

"Did she suggest having a meeting with Joanne's parents?"

Oliver nodded. " I assume Frederick's teacher suggested a similar thing for Casey's parents?"

Grace nodded. She felt once again like she was in a nightmare. She had experienced similar emotions several years before when Molly was diagnosed with dyslexia. "I hate to know our children are suffering Oliver. Joanne has expressed feelings of concern to us but Frederick hasn't said anything to either of us about how he feels."

"Joanne's teacher said that people cope differently in situations like this. Maybe Frederick has found another way to cope. I am not exactly sure of his method."

"Do you suppose we should have Jasmine Casey and their parents over for dinner sometime this week?" Grace asked her husband.

" I think that's a great idea sweetheart. We really need to get to the bottom of how our kids are feeling. I'll call them when we get home and see if they can come over on Thursday night. "

Once they got to the car Oliver noticed that Grace had started to cry. He took his wife's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't fret sweetheart. Everything will be alright. You'll see."

"I love you." Grace whispered.

"I love you too. Forever and always."

Three days later Casey and Jasmine came home with Joanne and Frederick on the bus. They did their homework and watched a movie. At 5 their parents arrived. Anna was at a friend's house working on a project. The three couples sat down and their younger children sat down to dinner. Once they were done eating and the plates were cleared. Oliver led everyone into the library.

Oliver cleared his throat.

"Kids, we're having a meeting with you four to talk about the shooting. Your teachers have bought to our attention their concern that you are struggling emotionally and it is affecting your school work,"

Casey Frederick Joanne and Jasmine exchanged glances.

"Is it true that your grades have slipped?" Casey's mother asked.

They all nodded.

Grace noticed that her daughter and Jasmine looked very upset. She knelt down in front of the couch and took their hands.

" What's wrong darlings? Please tell us."

"I don't know if anyone really understands how we feel about this." Joanne whispered.

"Yeah, it's so hard to talk about this with our friends." Jasmine agreed.

"What makes it so hard?" Jasmine's mother asked.

" None of us understand why Darryl would shoot Anna if he claims he loved her ." Jasmine said nodding her head toward Frederick and Casey.

"Boys, how do you feel about this?" Oliver asked.

Frederick shrugged. " I don't know."

"You must feel kind some of emotion." Oliver said.

Frederick shook his head. "Nope."

"What about you Case? " Mr. Abramson asked his son.

"I'm real mad at Darryl for doing this. I don't know what to think of him now. He's always been my role model."

"Do you have any other children besides Darryl and Casey?" Grace asked.

Mr. Abramson nodded. "Yes. We have a daughter named Megan. She's only in 2nd grade. She's too young to really understand what's going on but she knows Darryl's in a lot of trouble."

"Some people we know are judging my sister's relationship with Darryl and it really upsets me." Jasmine said.

"What do they say?" Grace asked. Casey's mother was suddenly overcome with emotion.

"They say ' He's a loser. He's a druggie. Anna deserves better. He's just using her."

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Abramson demanded.

"Since the day after the shooting. "

"How does make you feel?" Mrs. Abramson asked.

"Really mad. My sister doesn't like being judged by other people. Daryl doesn't like it either."

Casey nodded. "He didn't mean to shoot Anna or anyone else. He was angry. It was an accident."

Oliver looked at Mr. Abramson. " Rich, you said your son hangs out with a rough group of kids. Is he into drugs?"

Mr. Abramson nodded his head. " Yes, Oliver he is. He smokes marijuana. The police suspect that he was hiding drugs in his locker."

"How long has he been smoking?"

"Since before he started to date Anna."

Grace was surprised. " He hasn't smoked around the kids has he?"

Valerie . Abramson shook her head. "No. He was never allowed to smoke in the house. Neither were any of his friends."

"Did he ever try to get Anna to smoke?"

Jasmine's mother nodded.

"Yes Oliver, He did, We never really knew Darryl's true intentions for Anna but one thing we know for sure is that we didn't want her to smoke. My uncle died of lung cancer so we want encourage our kids to stay away from smoking."

"Did anything related to drugs lead to the shooting?" Grace asked.

The police suspect that Anna was trying to stop a sale of drugs from happening in the hallway. Darryl was angry at her for getting involved." Mr. Abramson said.

"That wouldn't cause him to shoot people would it?"

"I think the shots were warning shots to tell people to get out of the way. They were never intended to hurt anyone but the end result was two people getting injured."

"How many drugs were found in the locker that Anna was trying to barricade?"

"The police search came up with three four pound bags of marijuana. I'm sure they'll be more."

"Do you think the kids are also hiding the drugs in their houses?"

Mrs. Abramson shrugged. "We really don't want the police to search our house. We're afraid of what they may end up finding."

"I don't like knowing my sister got hurt. I hate seeing her in pain." Jasmine said.

"Come here sweetheart." her mother said, sitting down next to her on the couch and pulling her on to her lap.

Oliver cleared his throat.

"This has certainly been a traumatic situation for all of you but we don't want this to affect your studies. Do you understand?"

All four children nodded. "Yes sir." Frederick said.

"We love all of you very much and you should never be afraid to talk to us about anything alright?" Mrs. Abramson said.

All four children nodded. "Okay Mom." Casey said.

"What can we do to help you all get through this?" Grace asked.

"I think our teachers need to tell our friends that they shouldn't judge Darryl and Anna without knowing the whole story." Jasmine said.

Frederick Casey and Joanne all nodded in agreement.

"Why can't you tell them yourselves?"

"They don't seem to listen. They think we're trying to defend Daryl and think that he wasn't wrong when we all know what he did was wrong."

"Is Daryl going to therapy?" Grace asked

Valerie Abramson nodded. " He's been going to see someone for awhile. He's dealt with anger management issues for over a year."

"What is making him so angry?" Jasmine's father asked.

Mr. Abramson shrugged. "We honestly don't know what's gotten in to him. He's constantly getting into fights with us. It doesn't make the living situation very easy."

"Has he been violent?" Grace asked

"He hit me a few times." Valerie Abramson admitted.

Oliver was shocked to hear this. "Why does he have outbursts like this?"

"We think it's all part of the transition to being a teenager. He's rebelling against us. We're hoping it's a phase."

"The transition to being a teenager should have nothing at all to do with violent behavior." Oliver said.

"Has he ever been mean to any of you kids?" Grace asked.

Joanne Frederick and Jasmine shook their heads.

"I hate hearing him yell at Mom and Dad though." Casey said.

"Do you all feel better now that we talked about all this?" Grace asked

"Yes Mrs. Warbucks. Thanks for having us over." Casey said.

Grace put an arm around Casey's shoulder. "As your mom said if any of you ever have any problems you shouldn't be afraid to talk to us."

Jasmine's mother stood up with Jasmine still in her arms. "Thank you for having us over Grace. I think it was great for the kids to talk about what's been bothering them."

"We're here to help. If Anna wants to come over to talk to us she's welcome to do that." Grace hugged Jasmine's mother tightly.

Later that evening when everyone was getting ready for bed Grace knocked on the door to Joanne and Frederick's bedroom.

"Come in." the twins chorused.

Grace let herself in.

"Do you kids feel better now that we talked about the shooting?"

Frederick and Joanne nodded.

"I think it was great to talk to Casey and Jasmine too and find out how they were feeling." Frederick said.

Grace looked worriedly at her son. " Frederick I think now that we know that Darryl is violent you should invite Casey over here until things blow over. I don't want you put in danger."

Frederick nodded. "Sounds like a plan Mom."

"Mama will you lay down with us?" Joanne asked

Grace smiled. "Of course angel."

Grace got under the covers and felt both her children snuggle in on either side of her.

"My precious babies, you're everything to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah Mom." Frederick said.

Joanne kissed her mother's cheek softly. "We love you Mama."

" Your father and I love you both very much. Always know that. If you ever have a problem you should always come to us. You can always call Annie and Molly too."

"Do you think they'll arrest the other people who are involved with the drugs?" Frederick asked.

Grace nodded. "We hope everything related to the shooting will be resolved soon. School should be a safe place for you and all your friends. You shouldn't be afraid." 

"Mama. is Darryl going to jail?" Joanne asked.

Grace shrugged. " I really hope not sweetheart. He's too young to go to jail. At the most I think he needs to go to rehab. It seems like he might be addicted to marijuana."

"Do you think he'd steal money from people for drugs?" Frederick asked.

Grace had never excepted to answer this questions. "Mr. and Mr. Abramson would hope that wouldn't be the case... but sometimes if people are addicted they'll go to great lengths to feed their addictions even it means stealing."


	3. The Fallout

**The Fallout**

**Keep Your Kids Close Chapter 3**

On Halloween weekend Molly and Isabella met up with Grace Joanne and Mrs. Pugh to celebrate Annie's birthday. Grace always looked forward to the annual girls only outings for her daughter's birthdays. It was great bonding time for all the women in the Farrell and Warbucks families.

Kathryn Farrell had graduated college the previous year and had an apartment in Allston which wasn't very far from Boston. Annie decided she wanted to go to Salem for her birthday to go to the witch museum and all the Halloween festivities. All of the Warbucks/ Farrell girls dressed up as witches.

After the museum they went to a restaurant for dinner. Annie was so excited to see her sisters again. Now that she was married and on her own she didn't get to visit New York very much.

"So Mol and Bella how is senior year?"

Molly smiled at her sister. " Great! I really can't believe we're graduating in May. These four years flew by so quickly."

"Are you still going to live in New York once you graduate?"

Isabella grinned. "Funny you should ask that Annie. I've actually been looking into high school sports coaching internships for the spring time. I'm thinking of moving closer to you guys. Molly has mentioned she wants to apply for teaching jobs close to where you lived when you first moved to the area."

Kathryn smiled at both her cousins. "There's a great new apartment building down the street from me that has some openings. When are you looking to move in?"

Isabella returned her cousin's grin. "That's great Katie. I'll probably start move down here after Christmas. If I don't find a place right away would you and your roommate mind if I stayed with you?"

"Not at all."

Kathryn looked at Joanne.

"Sweetheart, how are you doing with dealing with stuff related to the shooting?"

Joanne smiled at her godmother. "Okay, Katie. It's been hard. Mama said we have nothing to be afraid of."

Kathryn and Grace exchanged a smile. "Of course there isn't. School should be a happy place."

"What new developments have happened in that situation Gracie?" Jennifer asked her sister.

Grace sighed.

"Well recently I went out to lunch with the girlfriend of the shooter and her mother. It was a very emotional afternoon."

"How is Jasmine's sister doing?"

"Not very well, unfortunately. Darryl has a lot of friends who have been threatening to shoot other people in the school. They are trying to hit people up for drug money. She's afraid to walk the halls alone."

"That poor girl. I feel awful for her." Her sister Melissa said.

Grace nodded. "I do too."

"Is Darryl in juvenile detention?"

Grace shook her head. "No but he should be. He got suspended from school because of the drug charges from the shooting. He was caught smoking on campus after school two days ago."

Joanne frowned. " Is juvenile detention like jail?"

Grace knew her daughter was anxious about Darryl going to jail. " No sweetheart. Juvenile detention is where kids who get in trouble go to get rehabilitated.

"So it's like a counseling center?"

"Somewhat similar.

Jennifer looked concerned. "Didn't you tell me on the phone that this kid Darryl is sort of violent?"

Grace nodded. "Yes. He hit his mother about 3 weeks ago. Valerie was saying how he's been dealing with anger management for over a year now."

"Doesn't seem too much like the therapy is helping him."

Grace shrugged. "I really think the whole family needs therapy in order to deal with all the emotions they have in the wake of the shooting. Darryl's brother Casey has been taking things rough. He's been spending lots of time with Frederick. He's really afraid to be around his brother. He doesn't want to get hurt."

" That poor boy." Melissa said.

"Aunt Grace, do you think that the police will find any more drugs at the school?" Isabella asked.

Grace nodded. "The investigation is ongoing sweetheart. I don't think it will end for a couple more weeks."

"Do you think Casey's family will end up moving?" Joanne asked.

Grace shrugged. "That would devastate your brother. Him and Casey have been friends for four years now but they have to do what is best for them. I don't think Casey wants to be labeled as "The Brother of The Shooter." Anna probably wouldn't want the same label as "The Girlfriend of The Shooter."

"Are other kids giving Anna Jasmine and Casey a hard time?" Kathryn asked.

Grace nodded. " Kids can be so cruel sometimes, Molly you dealt with that when you were diagnosed with dyslexia."

Molly nodded. "That's true Mom but look at me now. I've changed so much since then. I think that this is a rough patch for everyone but Casey Anna and Jasmine will overcome this. I don't think that they should move away because people are giving them difficulties in the aftermath of the shooting. They're just being inconsiderate."

Grace kissed her daughter's cheek tenderly. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Mama."

Drinks and appetizers arrived a few minutes later. Grace raised a toast to her oldest daughter.

"Happy birthday Annie my love. You remain forever special to us. We love you."

Annie smiled. "I love all of you very much. Guess what?"

"What?" Joanne asked

"Hector and I are having a baby."

Grace was elated. She was going to be a grandmother. "Congratulations sweetheart. When are you due?"

"Sometime in March or April. We're so excited!"

Grace squeezed her daughter's hand. "We're all thrilled for you. Should we go shopping soon for the nursery?"

Annie was deep in thought. "Yes, maybe after Christmas we'll go shopping I already have a few ideas of decorations I want to buy for the nursery."

A week later the principal sent a letter home to all the parents in the school.

Grace and Oliver went over the letter together.

"Looks like they're continuing to move forward with the investigation." Oliver said.

Grace sighed. "I really hope this will all be over soon."

"I think it will take awhile. At least Joanne isn't afraid to go to school anymore."

Grace smiled but her smile disappeared quickly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"The school called me today Frederick got into a fight."

"That doesn't sound like him. What happened?"

"Someone was making fun of Casey and he did that right thing in standing up for him but then the kids punched him so Frederick punched back."

"Fighting should never be the answer to anything."

"No, it shouldn't be.. The kids still seem to be having a hard time with all of this but at least they're able to talk about their feelings."

"Frederick hasn't really said anything about what's been bothering him though."

Grace shook her head. "That used to be true but it isn't anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When Casey was over last week they came into the kitchen and my mother and I had a talk with them."

"What did they tell you?"

Grace sighed. "This happened the day after Darryl's friends threatened to shoot people for drug money. Frederick looked really upset. He said that the fact that there are more drugs in the school doesn't make things feel very safe."

"What did Casey say?"

"He said the police have a warrant to search his house and they came over a few Saturdays ago. They did a routine search and they found 5 three pound bags of marijuana in Darryl's sock drawer. Rich and Valerie are completely devastated."

" Was he scared when the police came over?"

Grace nodded. "Yes and so was their little sister Megan. She didn't understand why the police came to her house. Oh, Oliver I just wish this would all end. It's such a nightmare."

Grace couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She burst out into gut wrenching sobs. Oliver pulled his wife into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Angel, the police are taking care of everything in the quickest way that they can. Please don't fret."

"It's hard not be nervous when our children and their friends have been so afraid to be in school. Even Jasmine's sister Anna is afraid. She's been being bullied for weeks. School should be a safe and happy place. That all changed the day Darryl decided to take a gun to school."

"Do you think we should homeschool the kids for a while until everything is resolved?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, that would just make them give into their fears. We have to be strong for our kids and Casey and Jasmine."

"It's just so hard. Erica Samuels said when I met with her and Anna for lunch that she might enroll Anna in a private high school. She doesn't want her to deal with all the kids taunting her and giving a hard time because she used to date Darryl."

"Is their family going to move?"

Grace shook her head. "No, they're going to stay right here in Queens and let Jasmine finish middle school. Then they're going to enroll Jasmine in the same high school which is in Brooklyn.

"Is it a boarding school?"

"Yes. Anna will live there."

"Joanne will be devastated when she hears this news."

"Well they won't be moving for two more years."

"What about Casey?"

Grace sighed. "Valerie and I had a long talk on the phone last night. Things have been very rough for Casey lately. He's been having nightmares and his grades have not really improved since we met with them three weeks ago. I think they're planning on getting a tutor and homeschooling him for the rest of the year. They need to monitor his academic progress so he doesn't fall too behind and end up repeating a grade."

"What's the latest with Darryl?"

"He was in juvenile detention but now he's being treated at the state mental hospital in Albany. He was diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia."

"How have they been dealing with the diagnosis?"

"Not very well. Hearing Valerie tell me that brings me back to how devastated I was when I found out Molly had dyslexia."

"Well remember how that made us all stronger in the end? This situation will definitely make the Abramsons stronger. Do you think they may end up moving away too?"

Grace's tears continued to flow. "Valerie said there's a good possibility they might be moving to Boston in June to go live with her family for a while. They need to get things sorted out and Valerie's parents are going to help them do that."

"Will they ever move back to New York?"

Grace shrugged. "They hope this is only a temporary thing but if you want my honest opinion I think that moving away is the best thing they could do right now for the wellbeing of everyone in their family."

"This will devastate Frederick. Casey is his best friend."

Grace smiled a little through her tears but they still continued to flow rapidly down her cheeks. "Actually that won't be half so bad. I've been actually considering for awhile moving to Boston to be closer to my sisters and Annie. We're expecting our first grandchild in the spring and I want to help Annie bring the child up."

"Keeping a secret from me are you?"

"No darling. I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you."

Oliver smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "This is wonderful news. Our baby girl is having a baby of her own. She's growing up way too fast Grace."

Grace returned her husband's grin. "And between the two of us and my mother we're going to spoil that baby rotten."

"When is she due?"

"April."

"Do you remember that song Annie always used to sing?"

Grace smiled. "Do you mean the one with the line 'The sun will come out tomorrow"?

"Yes, that's the one. Just keep that song in the back of your mind and remember that better days are coming for everyone." Oliver's embrace tightened around his wife.

"I love you so much Oliver." Grace kissed her husband's cheek softly.

"I love you too baby."

Later that night when she reading in bed there was a knock at the door. It was Joanne.

"Come in."

"Can I lay down with you Mama?"

Grace smiled "Come here my sweet girl. I think we need to have a chat."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all. It's just about some issues related to the shooting."

Joanne climbed into the bed next to Grace and snuggled under the covers.

"Your principal sent home a letter today. It said that more drugs were found in your school."

Joanne had tears in her eyes.

"Mama, I don't feel safe at school anymore. I want to be at home."

"Are your grades still suffering?"

Joanne shrugged. "No but I'm having a lot of trouble focusing."

"How is Jasmine doing?"

"Not very well."

"What doesn't make you feel safe?"

"There was another incident where Darryl's friend ran up and down the hallway waving a gun and looking for drugs. He didn't shoot anybody though."

Grace kissed her daughter on the forehead. " I think we should go to your school next week and have a talk with your teachers. Your father and I are concerned about you and your brother. I think Jasmine and Casey's parents are worried too."

"Jasmine said she wants to be homeschooled for the rest of the year. Can you do that for me and Frederick too?"

Grace knew that sooner or later this question was bound to be asked. "That's the main thing we want to talk to your teachers about. I think due to the issue of safety and how your grades have suffered that might be a good option to consider. We would you kids to be with us at the meeting."

"When are we having a meeting with our teachers?"

"As soon as possible."

Joanne nodded. "Okay. Good."

Grace pulled her daughter into a warm embrace "Joanne Rachel, my beautiful girl I love you so much."

"I love you too Mama." Joanne kissed her mother's check softly and fell asleep in her arms like she did when she was younger.

The following week Grace Oliver Mr. and Mrs. Samuels and Mr. and Mrs. Abramson met in a conference at the middle school with the principal and Joanne and Frederick's teachers. Joanne Casey Frederick and Jasmine were also present.

Once everyone was seated the principal softly closed the door of the conference room.

"Let's get started. Mrs. Williams would you like to start?"

"Yes sir Mr. Peters." She smiled at Joanne and Jasmine

"Girls, I know you've been struggling with dealing with the shooting. Would you mind telling us what's been bothering you?"

"It's just we don't really feel safe at school anymore Mrs. Williams." Joanne said.

Jasmine nodded. "Ever since the shooting I've been afraid to go anywhere by myself."

"This shooting has caused both of you to struggle academically. You're aware of this correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Joanne and Jasmine answered in unison.

"Have their grades gone up at all since we last met with you?" Oliver asked glancing around the table at all four children.

"No Mr. Warbucks. All four children have been struggling academically I'm afraid"

"If we were to consider homeschooling for the rest of the year would that be a viable option?" Mr. Abramson asked.

Mrs. Williams exchanged a look with the principal and the other teachers.

Mr. Peters cleared his throat.

"Given the situation and the obvious negative affect this event has had on your children I think this might be the best idea for you all."

"Can you recommend any good tutors we can use?" Mrs. Samuels asked.

Casey's teacher Ms. Abraham smiled warmly. "There are many outstanding tutors that can help your children continue their studies at home. Are you and Mrs. Abramson also considering the same thing for Darryl and Anna?"

Mrs. Abramson shook her head. "I've been talking to my mother and father and I think we're going to move to Massachusetts at the end of the school year to go live with them for a while. It might be good for Casey and our younger daughter to be around their family. The living situation at home has been terrible. It's not a good environment to raise our children in at all." 

"But you'll homeschool Casey and Darryl until the end of the year?"

"Darryl is being treated at the state mental hospital in Albany. He was recently diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia and won't be returning to school for the rest of the year. He is getting tutored at the hospital. We'll be homeschooling Casey for the rest of the year."

"Mom! I don't want to move!" Casey protested.

Mr. Abramson squeezed his son's hand under the table gently. "It's for the best son. Just think you'll be closer to Grandma and Grandpa and all your cousins."

"But what about all my friends?"

"Homeschooling isn't such a bad thing. You'll just be doing your schoolwork at home. You'll still get to see your friends for sports and afterschool activities."

"What about you Mrs. Samuels?" Ms. Abraham asked..

Jasmine's mother nodded. "Yes. Homeschooling is something I am considering for Jasmine. Anna is unfortunately not going to finish off the school year at this school. She's transferring to a boarding school in Brooklyn starting in January. It's for students in grades 6-12 so she'll go to high school there too. It's too much for her to deal with the after math of the shooting. The kids have been very cruel to her and she's been bullied quite a bit. She doesn't feel safe anymore."

Mr. Peters smiled. " We're sorry to see her go. Anna is a very bright girl. I'm sure she'll do wonderfully."

"Mama, am I going to go to private school too?" Jasmine asked.

"We're considering it sweetheart."

Grace noticed her son had not said a word. "Frederick sweetheart do you have anything to say?"

"Will homeschooling be a temporary thing?"

Grace nodded. " We don't know yet. We're actually thinking of moving down to Boston after school gets out too. Annie is having a baby and I want to be closer to her. We'll discuss this at home tonight."

Ms. Abraham looked around the table. " I think you all seem to have pretty common ground about the homeschooling. I can get you the contact information for some of the best tutors in the state."

"Would you suggest the children see a therapist too? Oliver asked.

Mr. Peters nodded. "I think you all should consider going to group counseling. It will help all your families get through this situation. I know how hard you all have been dealing with issues related to the shooting."

"That would be fabulous. Thank you!" Grace said.

Later that night at dinner Frederick dove into the conversation right away.

"So are we going to move to Boston?"

Grace shrugged. "To be honest I really would like to. I want to be closer to your aunts and I want to help Annie raise the baby. I hate being so far away from our family."

Mrs. Pugh smiled. "And I'll get to see Marlene and Marie more often too."

"When would we move?" Joanne asked.

"We're going to homeschool you two for the rest of the year so you can get on you the right track academically. I'm going to call Aunt Jen and Aunt Melissa after dinner and tell them the news so they can get a head start on looking for apartments. Maybe they'll have a few places to show us when we go down in January to help Annie shop for the nursery.

"Are we going to private school like Jasmine?" Frederick asked,

"No. We are going to enroll you guys in a middle school in Cambridge. The same middle school that Jacob went to. You'll love it there."

"What about your job Mom? You love Northside."

"I bet I'll be able to find a job at an elementary or middle school in Cambridge. Who knows I may end up teaching at your school." Grace said.

"Casey seems upset that he's moving." Joanne said.

"I think this will be a big change for all four of you but we think it's the best thing for you. As Casey's father said you'll still get to see your friends outside of school and participate in all your after school activities." Oliver said.

" I didn't know Jasmine's sister was getting bullied. That makes me sad." Frederick said.

Mrs. Pugh nodded. "People can be so cruel sweetheart. They are so inconsiderate to what the Abramsons and Samuels are going through."


	4. Everything Changes

**Everything Changes**

**Keep Your Kids Close Chapter 4**

**I own no rights to any Annie characters or the lyrics from the song Tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: ** In this chapter Darryl will commit suicide. I always have had hard time writing about something like that because I have never personally known anyone who committed suicide. When I write about stuff like this I try to remain as sensitive as I can to people who have actually dealt with this kind of situation. Particular situations come to mind here that happened quite a few years ago. People who went to high school with me should know what situations I am referring to.

Throughout the month of November Grace and Oliver worked closely with Joanne and Frederick's teachers to transition their children as smoothly as possible into being home schooled. Frederick was a little resistant but once he found him out that him and Joanne would be doing their classes together with Jasmine and Casey they felt better about it.

Oliver was organized and had kept the contact information for Ms. Wilson the same home school teacher Molly had several years before when she was dealing with her dyslexia diagnosis. Since then she had gotten married and her last name changed to Robertson. Grace was very happy to work with her a second time. She had done such wonderful things to help Molly succeed in school. Homeschooling started the week after Thanksgiving. Ms. Wilson rang the doorbell at the apartment at around 7:45am on Monday morning.

"Hello Mrs. Warbucks. It's so wonderful to work with you again. It's been years! How is Molly doing?"

Grace smiled. "Fantastic! Thanks for asking. She's graduating college in five months."

"My goodness time certainly does fly. I'm very proud of how successful she's become."

"We are too."

"Where are your children?"

"In the kitchen finishing breakfast. Their friends Casey and Jasmine should be arriving shortly."

Mrs. Robertson looked solemn. "I was so shocked to hear about the shooting at the middle school. Is your goal to home school your children for the rest of the year or do you plan to eventually ease their way back into school?"

Grace shook her head. "Our children have been struggling academically as well as emotionally in the after math of the shooting. We are home schooling Frederick Joanne Casey and Jasmine for the rest of the school year. We decided this will be the best way to manage their academic progress so they are on the right track to start 7th grade in the fall."

"What's the plan once June comes? Will you still need my services next fall?"

"You will have to talk to the other parents but as far as my family is concerned we're hoping to move to Boston in June. Our oldest daughter is expecting her first child and we want to live closer to her and the rest of my family."

Mrs. Robertson grinned broadly. "Please send Annie my warmest congratulations."

"I certainly will."

Grace heard footsteps coming down the hallway from the kitchen. Joanne and Frederick entered the front hall.

"Kids, this is Mrs. Robertson, your home school teacher. She'll be coming every day from 8- 2:45. "

"Frederick and Joanne, it's so very nice to meet you. Let's wait for your friends to get here and then we will get started with today's lessons."

Joanne and Frederick nodded.

At the end of the week Grace knocked on the twins' bedroom door at bedtime

"How was the first week of homeschooling kids?"

"Fine. We really miss our friends at school though." Frederick said. Joanne nodded her head in agreement.

"Mama are we doing this until the end of the year or do you think we'll be able to go back to school?" Joanne asked.

"It depends on how hard you work and if your grades go up. We'll consider meeting with your teachers again in March."

Frederick shrugged. "You know.. This could be a good thing for us. Are we definitely moving to Boston this summer?"

Grace nodded. "That's the plan darling. Your aunts are helping me do research on apartments. Would you like to go visit the middle school that Jacob used to go to in the spring?"

"Yes." Frederick and Joanne chorused

"Great. We'll plan something around when Annie is going to have the baby. We'll spend a whole week in Massachusetts that week."

On Christmas Eve the Warbucks Clan went to New Jersey to have dinner at Billy and Phyllis Pugh's house. When the front door opened Harry greeted his cousins with a high five.

"Hey Guys! Marie is so excited to see you. Hi Grandma! Hi Uncle Oliver. Hi Aunt Grace! Merry Christmas! "

Mrs. Pugh kissed her grandson on the top of the head. " Merry Christmas Harry. You've grown up into a fine young man."

Harry Pugh was tall for his age. At 14 he was almost as tall as his father. Mrs. Pugh could hardly believe her grandson was a freshmen in high school and that her granddaughter would be graduating college the following year.

"Hi Mom!" Annie smiled at her mother.

Grace kissed her daughter on the top of the head. "Merry Christmas sweetheart! We have some presents for you. I'll put them under the tree."

"Annie did you find out if you're having a boy or a girl yet?" Frederick asked.

Hector smiled. "We're having a boy."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"You guys can help us choose one. We have a few we're deciding between."

Joanne grinned at her brother in law "Okay."

Dinner started at 3:15. Grace sat in between Annie and Molly at the table. She squeezed their hands gently.

"My beautiful girls, you're everything to me." She whispered.

Annie and Molly kissed their mother softly on the cheek "We love you Mama." Molly said.

"So how is the homeschooling going?" Billy sasked.

Frederick smiled. "Pretty good Uncle Billy. At first it was a rough transition but we're pretty well adjusted now."

"That's great to hear."

"Molly Mrs. Robertson asked about you." Grace said

Molly looked surprised. "Really? What did she say?"

"She just asked me how you were doing. I said you're graduating college soon. She's very proud of your accomplishments sweetheart. You've come a long way."

Molly smiled. "I couldn't be prouder of the person I turned into. Once I get my degree I'm looking for a teaching job in Cambridge right away. Better to get a head start on the positions for next fall."

Oliver smiled. "I like that attitude sweetheart. Did we tell you we're moving to Massachusetts too?"

Annie's face lit up. "Really? That's great! You guys will be closer once the baby is born. I miss having you guys live near me."

Grace smiled. "We all miss you too sweetheart. It's different not having you and your sister at home."

"Are you moving to Cambridge too?" Molly asked.

"We're planning to. Aunt Jen and Aunt Melissa are going apartment hunting with me in February. We're staying at Aunt Jen's on Presidents Day Weekend."

"This is such great news! Now our family will be together for good!" Annie said excitedly.

Grace smiled at her nephew. "Harry how is freshmen year of high school?"

Harry swallowed a bite of mashed potato. "So far so good Aunt Grace. I played defense on the JV soccer team this year. We were undefeated this season and made it to the quarterfinals in the playoffs."

"Which classes do you like the best?" Joanne asked

"Science and Band. I'm thinking of auditioning for Jazz band in the spring."

"How have your friends been dealing with the transition to homeschooling?" Molly asked Joanne.

"Fine. I think the home schooling is only going to last until the end of the year for everyone.. Jasmine's sister is going to private school in Brooklyn. She might go to the same school next year but that's not definite yet. If not she'll probably be homeschooled next year and hopefully she'll graduate 8th grade with me."

"What are they doing to curb the violence?" Phyllis Pugh asked.

"There's looking to have at least two police officers on campus every day starting after Christmas. They'll have drug sniffing dogs with them so that way the drug dealing can stop."

"Is Casey's brother going to be in the state mental hospital for the rest of the year?"

Grace nodded. "Yes. He's getting tutored there. From that point forward the Abramsons aren't sure what's going to happen next. Casey's grandparents live in Framingham so the Abramsons will be moving there as soon as school lets out for the year."

"Is Darryl considered a danger to the community?" Billy asked.

Oliver nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yes. Jasmine's parents have a restraining order against him and he's not allowed with in 50 feet of their house or the school."

"What a shame." Phyllis said.

"It's very tragic that this had to happen but it bought our school community closer together. There's been great support from the families of Casey and Jasmine's friends in the wake of the tragedy." Grace said.

Annie Hector and Molly drove back down to Brighton that evening. On the car ride home Molly and her sister talked about the school shooting. Molly was spending the night at Annie's and they were planning on starting on shopping for the nursery two days later. Grace would meet them in Boston with Joanne and Mrs. Pugh.

"I can't even imagine anything like that happening when I was in school. It's insane." Molly said

Hector shook his head. "I'm still in shock by all of that. I feel really bad for Frederick and Joanne's friends. Do you guys know them?"

"Yeah we do. We've known them since they were in 1st grade. I knew Darryl back then too. I can't believe he ended up being a violent person. That's not the same person I remember at all." Annie shuddered.

Hector squeezed his wife's hand. "Some things are just so hard to picture sweetheart. I suppose some questions are meant to be unanswered."

"I feel so bad for Casey Jasmine and Anna." Molly said.

"So do I." Annie said.

Winter seemed to go by in a blur. Things were busy for the Warbucks family between preparing for the arrival of Annie's baby and Molly's college graduation. In February Jennifer threw a baby shower for Annie at her apartment. All of Annie's cousins were there as well as her friends from the orphanage.

Annie had tears in her eyes. "We are so blessed to have such amazing family and friends. We can't wait to welcome Victor into the world and know he will be so very loved by everyone here."

Grace kissed her daughter's forehead. "We love you so much honey."

While Grace was in Boston for the baby shower Melissa and Jennifer helped her look for an apartment and also took her on a tour of the middle school that Joanne and Frederick would be attending in the fall. She was happy to learn that there were openings for 4th grade teachers at the local elementary school for the upcoming school year and put in an application right away.

After February vacation Mrs. Robertson had a meeting with Grace and Oliver, the Abramsons. Jasmine had started private school in Brooklyn in early January and was no long participating in homeschooling.

"Your children have taken great strides in academic improvement in the past couple of months. I have been in touch with their teachers at the middle school and they are quite impressed with their progress."

Oliver grinned broadly. "This is wonderful news. Do you think it will be alright to send them back to school?"

"Yes. Mrs. Williams and Mrs. Abraham can't wait to have back in their classrooms."

"How soon can they go back?" Mrs. Abramson asked.

"As soon as next week.. maybe the week after."

Grace smiled. "Excellent! The kids will be extremely delighted. They've really missed being in a classroom setting."

At dinner that night Oliver smiled from ear to ear at his children.

"Kids, Ms Wilson said that you've made wonderful improvements on your school work. She's been in touch with your teachers. They're impressed with the progress that you've made."

Joanne and Frederick exchanged a glance. "Does this mean we can go back to school?" Joanne asked.

"Only if safety is no longer a huge concern." Grace said.

"We definitely miss our friends. It hasn't been the same without them." Frederick said.

"How soon can we go back?"

"How does Monday sound to you?" Oliver asked.

Joanne broke into a wide grin, "Great! We can't wait."

"Are Casey and Jasmine going back to school too?" Joanne asked.

Grace and Oliver exchanged a glance. Grace let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately no. Casey will be continuing with home schooling until the end of the year. Jasmine's parents have decided to send her to the private school in Brooklyn Anna is going to."

Joanne's smile disappeared and tears welled in her eyes. "I'll never see her again?"

Grace got up from her chair and walked over to where her daughter was sitting and a put a comforting arm around her.

"Brooklyn is only 20 minutes from here. We can go see Jasmine on the weekends or she can sleep over here whenever you want."

"That won't be the same." Joanne got up from the table and ran from the room.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Pugh said.

"I'll go talk to her." Grace said.

Grace went upstairs to Joanne and Frederick's room and tapped on the door.

"Jo bear, Can I come in?"

She was answered by convulsing sobs.

Grace let herself softly into the room. Joanne's face was buried in her pillow.

"What's got you so upset angel?" Grace rubbed her daughter's back to try to calm her down.

"Why did Jasmine have to go private school? She didn't even tell that she made a definite decision on wanting to go."

"Come to Mama Sweetheart." Grace whispered.

Joanne looked up and outstretched her arms. Grace took her youngest daughter into her arms as if she were a little girl again. She kissed her forehead softly.

"The atmosphere at school was not very good. You know how Anna was being bullied?"

Joanne nodded.

"Well as it turns out Joanne was being bullied too. She was very lonely and other than you and your other friends no one was being nice to her. People were teasing her because Anna dated Darryl. Mrs. Samuels took Anna and Jasmine out of school because she felt it was best for them."

"When did she start school?"

"School started for them the 2nd week of January. This private school is best known for their rigorous college prep program. Jasmine's parents felt their daughters wouldn't be academically challenged enough at Eleanor Roosevelt High School. That's the reason they moved."

"I wish Jasmine could have at least finished middle school with me. I would have helped stand up to those stupid bullies."

"You're a good friend darling. The two of you will definitely stay in contact. I have their new address and also Jasmine's address at school if you want to send her letters directly there."

"If it's a boarding school why couldn't Mr. and Mrs. Samuels just stay here in Queens? Jasmine and Anna could have taken the subway to school."

"They felt it was better to move. The police actually searched their house. Darryl hid some drugs under Anna's bed. Jasmine was scared out of her mind the day the police over."

"Darryl's a moron. He really screwed things up for everyone." Joanne muttered.

Grace nodded. "He did. Hopefully the therapy he's getting at the state mental hospital is helping him."

"How long will he be there for?"

"Until the Abramsons move in June. After that he'll be transferred to a mental health facility in Boston. He'll probably be released by late July or early August. Then he'll be under house arrest."

"What's that mean?

"He won't be allowed the house or have contact with people. He'll live with his grandparents in Framingham with the rest of his family."

"He won't be able to go back to school?"

Grace shook her head. "His parents plan on home schooling him until he graduates from high school. After that I am not sure what will happen."

"Did they ever find out how he got the gun that he bought to school? I didn't think the Abramsons kept guns in their house."

"They don't. They've never owned any guns. The police said someone with a hunting licensee went to a gun show in the summer. He snuck into the person's house and stole the gun."

"Did the man he stole it from ever get it back?"

Grace nodded. "He was called to the police station the day after the shooting to get it back."

"Did he ever steal money from Jasmine's family?"

Grace nodded her head sadly. "Yes. He also hit Anna on several occasions. That's why Mr. Samuels ordered a restraining order against him."

"What makes him so violent?"

Grace shrugged. "His parents think it had something to do with the medication he was on for his schizophrenia. He seemed to be better once the doctors adjusted his dosage."

"Will I get to see Jasmine again before we leave for Boston in June Mama?"

Grace grinned. "Of course. There'll be plenty of time for you guys to see each other. Once we move into our new house we'll have her family and Casey's family over for dinner."

Joanne smiled through her tears "Okay."

"Do you feel better now honey?"

Joanne nodded. "I love you Mama."

"Joanne Rachel, I love you to the moon and back my sweetest girl." Grace kissed her daughter's forehead. "Are you ready to come back downstairs now and finish your dinner?"

Joanne nodded.

"Come on, let's go."

Grace took her daughter by the hand and they walked back to the dining room together.

Annie's baby was due around April 15th. Grace went down to Cambridge to spend some time at her sister's place. At 8:30 am on April 15th a call from the hospital came to the apartment. It was Hector

"Grace, Annie's in labor. Her water broke about an hour ago."

Grace felt a rush of emotion wash over her.. joy and nervousness all rolled into one. "We'll be right down." She said.

Grace, Jennifer, Kathryn and Melissa drove down to the hospital. Jennifer squeezed her sister's hand.

"I'm so excited for you Gracie."

"I'm excited too but also nervous. What happens if something happens to the baby during the delivery?"

Melissa smiled. "Gracie, you always seem to get yourself worked up with nerves for no reason at all. Everything will be fine."

When they arrived at the hospital Hector met them in the waiting room. He hugged Grace, Jennifer, Kathryn and Melissa.

"Is everything all right?" Grace asked

"I hope so. I haven't heard any news from the doctors yet. Annie's in room 244. Let's head down there."

The doctor met everyone at the door to Annie's room.

"How is she doing doctor?" Hector asked.

The doctor looked a little nervous. "There's been a bit of a complication with the delivery. We're not sure what the problem is but we're hoping to get on the right track soon."

Grace went white. "My baby." She whispered.

"She'll be fine Gracie. The baby will be fine too." Jennifer consoled.

"Can we see her?"

"Go right ahead."

Hector led the way into Annie's room. Annie looked very nervous and was sweating profusely.

"Mama, something might be wrong with Victor."

This was the first time that Annie had ever called her Mama. Grace was so used to hearing her oldest daughter call her Mom."

Grace wiped a cold cloth across Annie's forehead. "Shhhh,, don't worry my sweet girl. Everything will be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too Annie."

"The doctor pulled Grace aside.

"Mrs. Warbucks I think your daughter will have to have a c- section. We may have trouble delivering this baby normally."

"What's the problem?"

"We're still not sure."

Two hours later Victor was delivered by C-section. 6 pounds and 8 ounces.

Grace's breath caught in her throat. "He's beautiful sweetheart."

Hector smiled proudly down at his wife and son. "Our little boy is a sight to be seen." He kissed Annie's forehead softly. "I love both of you so much."

"We love you too baby." Annie whispered.

The doctor pulled Grace aside again.

"Is there a problem Doctor?"

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Warbucks.

"What it could be? Victor looks perfectly healthy."

The doctor shook his head. "He isn't. Not completely."

Grace suddenly felt dizzy. "What's wrong with my grandchild?"

"One of his lungs did not completely form. He may have some breathing problems. We'll have to run some tests on him. He won't be able to go home for a couple days."

"My daughter will be devastated."

Hector caught Grace's glance from across the room.

"What's the matter Grace? Can I get you some water?"

Grace nodded.

"Mr. Simon your son may have to stay a few extra days to get some tests done." The doctor said.

"Nurse, get my mother in law some water please." Hector instructed. He turned to face the doctor. "What's wrong with my son?

"One of Victor's lungs didn't properly develop. He may have some breathing problems. They need to run some tests to determine what exactly he has." Grace answered and then she started to cry.

Hector pulled Grace to her feet and wrapped her in his arms. "Please don't cry Grace. Everything will be all right."

"Oh Hector I hope so." The nurse returned with a glass of water for Grace and she took a sip.

Annie was absolutely devastated when she found out Victor would not be going home with her.

"Doctor, is there any way I will be able to get a private room so I can be here when my baby gets out of his tests?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not Mrs. Simon. Just go home and relax. You can come back tomorrow and see your son."

After going back to Cambridge to gather her things Melissa's husband Alex drove Grace to Annie's apartment in Brighton. Grace wanted to spend as much time with her daughter as she could.

Hector opened the door. "Annie's upstairs in the nursery."

Grace found this odd. She went upstairs. The nursery was dark. Annie was sitting in the rocking chair.

Grace clicked on the light and walked over to where her daughter was sitting. She took Annie's hand gently.

"Sweetheart, Mama's here."

Annie stood up. "I want you to hold me." She whispered.

Grace sat down in the rocking chair and pulled Annie into her lap. No matter how old she was Annie would always be her little girl.

"I don't get how Victor could be sick. He looked fine when he came out of me."

Grace rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's back. "The one thing that all members of our family have in common is that we're all fighters. I'm sure things will be fine Annie."

"You really think so?"

Grace smiled "I know so. That little boy will be home in your arms in the next couple days."

"Remember that song I used to sing all the time when I was younger?"

Grace nodded.

"Will you sing it to me?"

"When you're stuck with a day that's grey and lonely

You just stick out your chin and grin and say

They sun'll come out tomorrow

You just gotta hang on til tomorrow

Come what may

Tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you're only a day away."

Grace rocked back and forth in the rocking chair gently stroking Annie's curls out of her eyes. Annie reached up and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you Mama."

"You're everything to me Angel. I love you so much. Victor will be back in your arms in no time. Don't you worry about a thing." Grace kissed Annie's forehead softly.

Annie closed her eyes and fell asleep in Grace's arms for the first time in many years.

About a month later The Warbucks and Farrell families was up at SUNY Buffalo for Molly and Isabella's graduation. It was the first time Isabella and Molly would meet Victor. Molly could not wait to meet her nephew.

Anne Warbucks squeezed Grace's hand tightly. "Our little girls are all grown up Grace."

Grace smiled but tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "I can barely believe it. It seems like it wasn't that long ago that we had the huge blow out party for their high school graduation. Soon they'll be living on their own."

"Your family is moving to Boston next month right?"

Grace nodded. "Yes. I just got news I got a job at an elementary school in Cambridge for next fall. Once I finish work for the year we're all set to move into an apartment in the same building as my sister Jen."

Anne smiled. "As it turns out Isabella got a coaching job right out of her internship this spring. She'll be moving to Allston in a couple of weeks."

Grace grinned. "Molly is applying for teaching jobs in Massachusetts as well. I'm so happy we'll all be living close to each other.

Anne nodded. "Eli is going to college at Holy Cross next year. It looks like this summer we'll be selling our house too. How have Joanne and Frederick been dealing with the news of moving?"

Grace smiled. "This has been a rough year for them because of the shooting at the middle school. They're looking forward to starting over fresh in the fall."

"Victor is an absolute doll. You must be so proud."

Grace smiled. "We're very proud. He had a few struggles right after birth and I have a feeling that down the line he may have medical problems but Annie and Hector are ready for anything."

"I love you Grace." Anne squeezed her sister in law's hand tightly.

"I love you too Anne."

With in a week after graduation Molly and Isabella were preparing to move into their apartment in Allston.

"I can't even believe that we graduated college. Four years flew by too quickly for me."

Isabella nodded in agreement. I know. I am so glad we got jobs right after graduation. It's going to be so great that our families are going to be so close together now."

Molly grinned. "I'm so happy my parents are moving to Boston. It will be great to have everyone living in this area. Joanne and Frederick seem to be pretty excited too after the hellish year they've had with dealing with the school shooting."

"What happened to their friends Casey and Jasmine?"

"Casey's family is actually moving in with his grandparents in a few weeks. They live in Framingham so Frederick will still get to see Casey. Jasmine and her sister go to private school in Brooklyn. I'm beginning to suspect that her parents might look into private schools in this area so Jasmine and Joanne can go to high school in the same state."

"So there's a happy ending for everyone then?"

Molly shrugged. " Well we're not sure what's going to happen to Darryl but yes mostly everyone has a happy ending."

After the graduation the Warbucks family prepared to move to their new apartment in Cambridge. Their new apartment was four doors down the hall from Jennifer's and Melissa's apartment building was the next street over. Grace was so glad to finally be living closer to her family. The Abramsons only lived 45 minutes away in Framingham with Valerie's parents so Frederick and Casey saw each other frequently throughout the summer. Joanne was a little bit disheartened about moving and Jasmine going to private school in Brooklyn.

Joanne and Frederick had their own rooms in their new apartment. Isabella and Molly came over one day to help Joanne set up her room.

"So Jo, are you excited about starting 7th grade?" her sister asked

Joanne shrugged. "I guess so. I really miss Jasmine though. It won't be the same going to different schools this year."

Molly nodded. "I know how that feels. I felt the same way when we first moved to Queens but once school started I made new friends right away. You will too."

"What if no one likes me?"

Isabella put an arm around her cousin's shoulder. "You are the sweetest girl I know Joanne. You shouldn't have any problem at all making new friends. The best advice I can give to you in join a bunch of club or maybe a sports team. That's the best way to meet new people."

"I love you guys so much. You're my best friends." Joanne whispered.

Molly kissed her sister's forehead gently. "We love you too Jo. We're always her for you no matter what."

School started on September 8th. Frederick and Joanne got adjusted to their new school easily and Joanne realized that her sister and cousin were right about making new friends. She joined the school newspaper and the intermural soccer team. Grace was so happy that her kids were well adjusted to starting at a new school.

The last week of September Grace was planning a birthday party for Joanne and Frederick's 12th birthday. It was hard to believe that her youngest children were going to be teenagers in a year. Where had the time gone since she held them in her arms as newborns?" On Tuesday when Grace got home from work the phone rang. She was met with hysterical crying on the other end of the line.

"Hello."

The crying slowed. "Mrs. Warbucks, it's Megan"

Grace was surprised to hear Casey's younger sister so upset. "Hi sweetheart. Are you alright?"

"It's about my brother Darryl..:"

Grace's heart did a somersault in her chest. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Megan whispered and started to cry again.

Grace had the worst feeling in the world she did not want to hear what was coming next. She heard the phone being wrestled away from Megan. "Go take your sister to the bathroom and get her a tissue." She heard Valerie Abramson say to Casey.

"Hi Grace it's Valerie."

"Valerie, is everything alright?"

"We're handling this shock the best way we can."

"What happened?"

"Well Darryl didn't come down for homeschool classes this morning. He wasn't sick yesterday so we were a bit concerned. We thought he might be sleeping but he wasn't in his bed."

"Did he run away?"

The next thing that Valerie said took Grace by complete surprise.

"No Grace. He committed suicide."

Grace was silent.

"Are you still there Grace?"

Grace swallowed. "Yes Valerie, I'm still here. What led up to him committing suicide?"

"No one knows. He hasn't been really up front about being depressed so this came as shock to all of us."

"Did he leave a note?"

"Yes. It was short. It said I'm sorry I caused you all so much pain. I think things would be better this way. I love you."

"He didn't shoot himself did he?"

"No. He took some rope and hung himself by a tree branch in the park. A jogger found him around 8:15am."

"How is Casey feeling about all this?"

"He and Megan have not been doing very well. They don't understand why their brother would take his own life."

"Do you suspect this had anything to do with the aftermath of the shooting?"

"We're guessing that it might have. There's been so much build up over the past several months from that. I don't think his hospitalization at the mental hospital really helped a lot either. I think he felt he was burdening us with everything."

"Can we help you guys in anyway?"

"Well I know Frederick and Joanne's party is this weekend. Unfortunately Casey won't be able to go. We have so much to do with planning the funeral. He was looking so forward to going on Saturday. We're sorry for the last minute change in plans. Megan doesn't really understand what's going on though. Would you mind having her sleep over on Friday night while Casey Rich and I do stuff for the funeral? We'll pick her up around 9:00 am Saturday morning."

"Sure no problem. When will the services be?"

"Monday evening is the wake and Tuesday morning is the funeral."

"Do you need our help in any way with perpetrations for the services?"

Grace could see her friend smiling through the phone. "Casey always raves about your mother's chocolate chip cookies. Do you think you could have her make some for the reception at our house after the wake?"

"Certainly! We can also make meals for you guys next week if you'd like. Just let us know what you need."

"Could you also call Erica too and let her know what happened?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Grace, We're so lucky to have friends like you."

"We love you all so much."

"We love you too."

Grace hung up the phone and then put her head on the table and burst into tears. At that moment Mrs. Pugh walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Gracie Liz, whatever is wrong?

"That was Valerie Abramson on the phone. She just told me the most horrible news."

"What is it?"

"Her son Darryl committed suicide this morning."

Mrs. Pugh's jaw dropped in shock. "That can't be true! I thought he was doing so well."

Grace continued to sob.

"Come here baby girl."

Mrs. Pugh took her surrogate daughter by the hand and then pulled her into the tender embrace Grace had grown to love.

"Do they know what led up to this?"

Grace shook her head. "No, not exactly. They are guessing it has a lot to do with the aftermath of the shooting. He must felt a lot of guilt for what happened last year."

"I feel so terrible for that family. They've already had such a rough time within the past year. Can we do anything to help them?"

"Casey has requested a batch of your chocolate chip cookies for the reception after the wake."

Mrs. Pugh smiled "I'd be happy to make two dozen and also make whatever favorite meals the family may like."

"I can't even imagine what Valerie and Rich must be going through." Grace said.

"Neither can I sweetheart. Suicide is such a horrible thing and so difficult to understand."

"I love you." Grace whispered

"I love you too Gracie Liz."

During dinner Joanne noticed her mother had been crying.

"Mama why are you upset?"

Grace swallowed her potatoes. "Kids, we're having a guest stay with us Friday night."

"Who?"

"Casey's sister,"

"She's never stayed over before," Frederick said

"What's the reason?" Joanne asked

Mrs. Pugh and Grace exchanged a look.

"Casey's brother Darryl is no longer with us." Mrs. Pugh said

"What?" Frederick said.

Grace swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Darryl committed suicide this morning. His body was found in the park hanging from a tree. Megan is staying with us while her parents and Casey prepare for the funeral."

Oliver rubbed his hands up and down Grace's back.

"Why would he do something like that? His family was trying to help him deal with his problems." Frederick said.

Mrs. Pugh sighed. "My sweet boy, there has been so much tension in that household ever since the shooting last year. Mrs. Abramson suggests that Darryl was never forthcoming about his emotions after the shooting. He could have been suffering from depression in addition to his Paranoid Schizophrenia. His note simply said "I never meant to cause anyone pain. I'm sorry."

"Was he really angry about breaking up with Anna?" Joanne asked

"Sweetheart, there's so much more to it than that. I think when he was in the mental hospital and in rehab he realized how much his actions truly affected other people including his own family." Grace said.

"He didn't realize that people were trying to help him and that there were so many people that cared about him?" Frederick said.

Oliver nodded solemnly. "That appears to be the case son."

"When is the funeral?" Joanne asked.

"Tuesday morning at 9am. You two will go to school late that day." Grace said.

On Friday evening around 6:15pm the doorbell rang. Valerie Abramson stood on the front step holding her daughter's hand.

"Thanks for watching her Grace. It's a big help"

Grace smiled. "No worries." She took Megan's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We're going to have a fun night tonight Megan. Joanne and I picked out some great movies we can watch."

Megan nodded but didn't say anything

"Be good for Mr. & Mrs. Warbucks sweetheart. Daddy will pick you up tomorrow morning at 9."

"Okay Mommy. I love you."

Mrs. Abramson squeezed her daughter's hand tightly. "I love you too Megan."

Grace closed the door behind Valerie. "Let's go upstairs and put your overnight bag in Joanne's room. You'll be sleeping with her tonight."

"Okay."

Once Megan set her bag on the floor of Joanne's room she threw herself down on Joanne's bed and buried her face in a pillow. Gut wrenching sobs escaped from her small body.

Grace sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Do you want to talk to Mrs. Warbucks?"

Megan nodded.

"Come here Megan."

Megan crawled into Grace's lap

"Mrs. Warbucks, I hate seeing Mommy Daddy and Casey so sad. I don't know what to do to make them feel better."

"This has certainly been a rough year for your entire family hasn't it?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah. I'm mad at Darryl."

"What makes you the most upset darling?"

"Well, when he was alive I hated how he'd hit Mommy. It was so scary. I didn't like being in that house with him at all."

Grace nodded. "Did you understand that it was in your best interest that he was in the mental hospital?"

Megan shook her head. "I still don't understand why they sent him to live away. Couldn't the doctors in Queens have helped him?"

Grace shook her head. "Darryl had a disease called Paranoid Schizophrenia; do you know what that is?

"No."

"Well one symptom is that he shows lack of feeling or emotion. Your parents didn't seem to think she showed any type of emotion after the shooting that he could have potentially killed people by bringing the gun to school. He also had a lot of hallucinations."

"What's that mean?"

"It means he was seeing things or hearing voices that weren't there."

"Did the voices in his head tell him to bring the gun to school and shoot all those people?"

Grace shrugged. "I really don't know… it's quite possible."

"I'm mad at him for shooting people too Mrs. Warbucks and I'm mad at those nasty kids who got him into marijuana."

Grace nodded. "I'm sure the drug addiction didn't help too much either.

Megan's tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"He was so angry a lot of the time last summer. He hit Anna sometimes too. I saw him. I had to hide in my room because I was so afraid he was going to hit me too."

Grace's jaw dropped. "Did you ever tell your parents?"

Megan shook her head. "I was too afraid that he might hurt me if I ratted him out."

"Oh darling, in a situation like that you shouldn't be afraid of being a tattle tale."

"Mommy and Daddy thought Darryl and Anna were too young to date."

Grace nodded. "Yes they were. Was your brother violent to Anna very often or just that one time when he was over your house?"

Megan shrugged. "I wouldn't know. After seeing that incident I tried to stay clear of observing him when he was very angry."

Megan buried her face into Grace's shoulder.

"There there my sweet little girl please don't cry."

"Mommy and Daddy just wanted to help Darryl get better. Why did he have to kill himself?"

"No one really understands that."

"Does this mean he didn't love us?"

Grace's heart broke. "No sweetheart, your brother loved all of you very much. He knew you loved him too."

"Did he realize this was going to hurt us more?"

Grace shrugged. "I honestly don't have an answer to that."

Grace held Megan for 20 minutes and let her cry.

"I love you Mrs. Warbucks. You're like a second mom to me and Casey."

"We love you too darling." Grace kissed Megan's forehead softly.

"Can we go watch the movie now?"

Grace smiled. "Of course. Joanne is waiting for us downstairs."


End file.
